


Come for me

by Evan_The_Geek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Female Ejaculation, M/M, Squirting, Trans Gavin Reed, shameless Reed900 smut, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_The_Geek/pseuds/Evan_The_Geek
Summary: Shameless Reed900 smut





	Come for me

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note: in this fanfic Gavin looks exactly the same as in game. He does not have a penis from taking testosterone like in a lot of fanfics i have read. Warnings: contains squirting/female ejaculation. In this fanfic they are separate things (as a rundown: female ejaculation-rush of slick/lubrication from vagina with orgasm; squirting-no one really agrees about what it is but basically fluid not from vagina, typically with orgasm).
> 
> This is not meant to be derogatory in any way to trans people, so if i offend, it is not on purpose

Gavin shoved Nines into the wall, kissing him as he shoved his body into Nines'. Nines reached down to grope Gavin's crotch, light circling yellow when he couldnt feel anything.

"Detective?" Nines asked, confused.

"What you are looking for isnt there, tin can"

"I dont understand" the android responded.

"Didnt you read my files, you plastic prick?" Gavin asked. "No. You expressed a strong distaste for me even scanning you. In your own words i believe you said 'Scan me again and i will fuck you up', detective"

Gavin snorted and guided Nines' hand into his pants till it was on his crotch. Nines' light circled yellow as he processed what he was feeling.

"Trans. You are trans, detective reed?" the android asked, looking down at the human.

"Got a problem with it?" Gavin snarled.

"No not at all, actually this could be quite pleasurable" the android said with a smirk as he slid his hand out of the human's crotch and undid the human's zipper before pulling down Gavin's pants, along with his boxer briefs.

Nines dropped to his knees as he put his mouth over Gavin's crotch and nudged his hole with his tongue. Nines slipped his tongue inside and thrust it in and outbefore going back to lapping at his vulva.

Gavin groaned at the feeling of Nines' mouth on him, feeling himself get wetter. Nines rubbed Gavin's clit as he thrust his tongue when he felt the man become suddenly wetter as he trembled and shook. Nines took his mouth off of Gavin and saw the slick drip out of Gavin and smear across his crotch. Nines groped the human's crotch and pulled his wet hand back before bringing it to his mouth to analyse. "Your cum tastes delicious, detective" Nines said as Gavin gave a broken moan and more slick dripped out.

Gavin yanked up rk900 to face level and kissed him as he pushed his pelvis into him. Nines pushed 3 fingers into Gavin with ease as he pressed them against his inner wall, curling his fingers in a way that made gavin moan and wrap his arms around Nines' neck, arching into him. Nines continued to curl his fingers into Gavin, pressing against his g-spot with unerring accuracy while rubbing his clit with his other hand.

"Stop teasing, asshole" Gavin growled out between clenched teeth. "As you wish, Gavin" rk900 said as Gavin shoved his crotch onto his fingers, hoping to get him to speed up, crotch and thighs covered in his own lubricant.

Nines thrust his fingers in hard while stroking his clit. Rk900 celt Gavin clench around him and shoved his fingers in hard, hitting the back of his vagina. He gave a choked gasp as he felt the thrust travel all the way up his abdomen with pleasure and pressure.

Gavin arched and moaned as he came around Nines' fingers. Liquid soaked Nines' fingers and the human's thighs. Nines picked gavin up, the human wrapping his legs around the android as he ground down on his bulge.

Nines thrusted up into Gavin before grinding into him. Gavin gave a weak moan and slumped as he came, his cum smearing onto the bulge he was practically sitting on.

Nines gripped the human to him tighter as he came, creating a wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Did you just cum in your pants like a teenager?" The detective asked with a laugh. "Bold of you to talk detective, why dont you try walking?" Nines asked as he set Gavin down.

Gavin tried to stand but his legs shook too much to walk, causing him to grumble as the rk900 picked him back up and carried him to bed. Gavin removed Nines' clothes and tugged him into the bed.

"I just washed these sheets" Nines said

"Well you can wash them again later" Gavin responded, tugging harder at the android. Rk900 sighed and got in bed with the human, wrapping his arm around him as the human tangled their legs together.

"Detective you are getting your fluids everywhere"

"Like you've ever minded" Gavin sassed back

"Only when it comes to you, Gavin." Nines whispered as he held Gavin close, covered in body fluids and with a tired human on his chest, but he wouldnt have it any other way. 


End file.
